This study is to determine the dose of novobiocin which results in peak free drug concentrations >500 um, or if this not achievable, the maximal tolerated dose when novobiocin is administered with a fixed dose of VP-16. In addition, we will determine the toxicities, and the preliminary antitumor activity of this combination.